heart's confession
by aya luvs ken
Summary: takes place just after sam and frodo leave the fellowship and are in emyn muil all alone together and confess their feelings for each other.


Wai wai! My first non-anime ficcy!!! Nifty, ne? And this is the best kind of non anime yaoi, LOTR! *Droolage* Frodo and Sam are so cute together. Yay! Nothing major, especially since, one, I can't see them being all to kinky together especially since this is, in my opinion, the first time they really truly get to express their feeling for each other (though rivendell would be a great time too but didn't think of that), and two, if they would be really kinky w/ each other, I think that would take place way later and I'm only at the part where they first encounter gollum (eew!) after they left the fellowship, so I can't write about it. I think it's enough for me just to have em be romantic and cutesie w/ each other.  
  
(insert title here)….hey, my uncreative mind can't think of a title so if anyone has suggestions feel free to tell me, thanks!  
  
It was the second day of their journey since Frodo and Sam left the Fellowship and traveled into the hills of Emyn Muil, and all they had was each other to rely on.  
  
"Master Frodo, wait up." Sam said in earnest, not wanting to fall behind and let his master and best friend face any peril alone. He caught up to him and walked by his side. "Mr. Frodo please don't be so eager to go so fast, I don't want to be left behind and I'd die is anything were to happen to you and I couldn't do anything." He said.  
Frodo stopped for a moment and halted to look at Sam lovingly. "My dear Sam, it is not you I wish to leave behind but this cursed journey. I wish to get this over with and be back at the Shire again. Back with Pippin, and Merry, and with you Sam."  
"Yes I know, there's nothing more that I'd like more than that as well Frodo. Maybe it would have been better if hadn't followed you, but you know better than anyone I couldn't have left you behind. I know you meant well when tried to leave without everyone, especially me. But I, I just had to come Frodo." He replied.  
"Sam." Frodo said softly and smiled. "I'm glad you followed me though foolish it may be." He placed a hand reassuringly on Sam's shoulder. "Samwise Gamgee, thank you for being such a dear friend to me. I'm sure I will need you many times ere this journey is over. Likewise, keep yourself safe my dear Sam. I wouldn't be able to deal were anything terrible to happen to you. So though I wish to make more progress on these cursed hills, let us rest now."  
  
Sam smiled and nodded. With that they headed to some shelter that the hills could best provide, which was not much in those barren lands. They set the packs down and rolled out the blankets. They could light no fire as to keep their whereabouts unknown for as long as they could help it. It was the barely nearly spring so it was still quite chilly out. So they huddled together close to help keep warm.  
  
"You go to sleep now Sam, for I am restless and cannot sleep anyways so I shall keep watch." Frodo insisted.  
"Bur, Master Frodo…" Sam started.  
Frodo put a hand in Sam's curly hair and caressed it gently. "Sam I insist. It's no bother. No just lay down get some sleep, we have an early start for I hope to be off by sunrise. Now not another word, off to sleep you go. Sweet dreams Sam."  
"Good night Master Frodo." Said Sam uneasily. He closed his eyes a little though not trying to sleep. With a failed effort of sleep, he opened his eyes and gazed up at the sky. There were no stars and only the light of the waxing moon upon them that night. He gazed up at Frodo who was still sitting besides him. He was staring off into the distance as of deep in thought. He then turned on his side and prompted up an elbow and rest his head on his hand and looked at Frodo with silent awe for a few moments. Sam's stirring did not grab Frodo's attention. At long last Sam broke the silence. "Mr. Frodo, is something troubling you sir?"  
Frodo finally got out of the daze he was in. "Er, um, no nothing is at all wrong dear Sam. Now I thought I had told to get sleep." He said a tad sternly.   
"Sorry Mr. Frodo." Sam said sadly and looked at the ground. "It's just that I couldn't sleep and having you up alone makes me uneasy. It's scary out here Mr. Frodo." After Sam had said that he was about to lay back down and try again for some sleep until Frodo stopped him by kneeling beside him and took his hand in both of his.  
"Sam, I'm he one that should be sorry. I should not have been harsh with you. Forgive me?" He asked.  
Sam abruptly sat up and with a twinkle in his eyes said, "Of course I do Mr. Frodo."  
Frodo gave Sam a smile and said, "Good. Now you may sit up with me if you like Sam, I just thought it might do you good to get some rest. But it'll be good all the same for you to join me. You're right, it is quite frightening out here all alone and I would have none other by my side here with me other than you Sam." He took his own blanket and put it both around them. "There now we should both be plenty warm with this."   
They leaned against the rock they had camped by and sat silently just enjoying each other's company. Frodo had his arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder and Sam has his head resting cutely on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo shuddered a bit even as he felt Sam's warm breath on him. He turned his attention towards Sam and smiled, who likewise looked up at him and smiled kindly. "Sam…" he whispered softly. Not meaning to have said that out loud, Frodo turned his head the other way and blushed a bit.  
"Yes, Frodo?" Sam then placed his hand under Frodo's chin as to have turn his head towards him again. "What is it my dear Frodo?" He questioned eagerly. Sam move his hand from Frodo's hand to his cheek and they were now eye to eye and their faces were pretty close. "Please tell me what is wrong. I would like to comfort you and help if anyway possible." He looked lovingly into Frodo's eyes.  
Frodo placed his hand on Sam's and kissed the palm of it lightly. He then moved his hand slowly up Sam's arm, on his shoulder, then down his side and kept it still at his waist; all the while his other arm was around his neck. "Sam…I've just been thinking of how long we've known each other and all that we've been through. I just hope we make it out of this together. After all this is over, I just want to be with you. I want to live a peaceful life where we can be together everyday to the end of our days. That's all. And sometimes it seems as if it will never happen, and that thought just makes me sad. I can't bear to live without you…" As he said those loving words, tears started to stream down his cheeks.  
Sam gently whipped them away. "Shh Frodo, don't cry." He said softly. "I'm here, and I never intend on leaving you ever." He placed a tender kiss on Frodo's cheek and looked back in his eyes. "I love you Frodo." He exclaimed and then embraced him tightly. "I wish I didn't have to let go of you."  
"Sam, I've felt that way for so long now and just didn't know how or when to tell you or how you'd feel. I'd always known deep down that you felt the same but just couldn't being myself to believe it." He confessed while crying slightly in Sam's chest. He went back to looking at him again. "I love you too Sam." With having said that, their faces came slowly toward each other and their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. It was short yet sweet but then they kissed again. This time more hungrily than the last, and both of them wanted to make it last forever in fear that it might be their last time to be with each other like this. After a few minutes the kiss broke and the two hobbits were left gasping for air.   
"Master Frodo…" Sam said nearly out of breath. "…I wish we could have told each other soo…" he was stopped by Frodo, who put a finger to his lips.  
"Yes I know dear Sam. But we can't go back and change things unfortunately, so just let us enjoy what time we have together now love." He said those words and they engaged in another brief yet beautiful kiss.  
  
The night passed on and they fell asleep in each other's arms for a few hours. Finally they awoke just before sunrise. After watching the sun come up together they packed up their blankets, ate some lembas and were headed off on their journey again.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
okay corny I know but cope. Tis my fic and my imagination and I thought I thought it was cute, but what what do you guys think? 


End file.
